El inicio de una gran etapa
by Takkumi07
Summary: [Long Fic] Luego de los acontecimientos vividos en el pasado, Haruka y Takane por fin pueden tener una relación... pero un enorme vuelco en sus vidas está por aparecer ¿Podrán seguir adelante con este cambio tan drástico que están a punto de vivir? [HaruTaka][HibiMomo][ShinAya][KanoKido]
1. La verdad sale a la luz

_Yyyyy... HaruTaka FTW! :D Si, volví con otro HaruTaka, me encanta, no puedo evitarlo... pero este será un poco mas "serio", sin tanta broma y comedia, es mas bien un intento de representación fiel de la realidad (?) xD... Bueno bueno, tanta palabra innecesaria, espero que les guste y creeo que puede llegar a tener cerca d capitulos :B En fin, espero disfruten! :D_

**Aclaración: Los personajes de Kagerou Project no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jin-sama**

* * *

><p>- Haruka... tenemos que hablar. Te espero en mi habitación en 10 minutos... por favor no tardes - Logró notar que Takane había estado llorando, aún tenía los ojos un poco rojos y cristalinos, pero no alcanzó a decirle nada en ese momento. Así comenzó todo. En el momento en que ella le dijo esas palabras, solo pudo pensar en lo peor.<p>

Luego de haber superado los obstáculos del pasado que no les permitieron estar juntos, lograron entablar al fin una relación. Esto conllevó a que Takane tuviera que dejar "oculto" su lado tsundere, para lograr llevar de mejor manera su noviazgo con Haruka... lo cual no fue para nada fácil. Realmente la chica lo amaba; amaba su forma de ser, su sonrisa y sus buenas intenciones, pero aún así, después de todo, se sentía un poco asfixiada. No estaba acostumbrada a depender de nadie, ella era independiente y le gustaba hacer sus cosas sola... pero estar con Haruka significaba tener que compartirlas, compartir sus vivencias, sus tristezas y alegrías, dejando esa independencia un poco relegada, para así poder convivir con él. Eso fue lo que los llevó a su primera crisis.

Haruka no lo podía entender, él hacía todo lo posible por complacer a su novia, todo lo que él creía necesario para llevarse bien con ella... pero nunca evidenció lo que estaba sintiendo realmente, hasta que ella misma se lo contó.

_- Haruka, necesito un poco de espacio... tal como era antes de que estuviéramos juntos. _Esas palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza. Pero después de unos días se dio cuenta: estaba siendo egoísta. Realmente no estaba pensando en lo que quería Takane, solo en lo que él quería de su relación con ella. Habiendo razonado esto, habló con la chica y se comprometió a comenzar a pensar más en sus sentimientos y devolverle su espacio personal.

Llevaban poco mas de 1 año de su crisis y todo estaba yendo bastante bien; se veían periódicamente en la base, a veces salían a comprar al centro comercial, jugaban videojuegos juntos y en general practicaban todas las actividades que normalmente hacían las parejas. También salían constantemente con los demás miembros del Mekakushi-dan, lo que hacía mucho menos intimas sus citas, pero notablemente más divertidas.

Parecía que todo iba bien, ya habían solucionado el problema, ya no peleaban con tanta frecuencia y su vida de pareja parecía, a lo menos, feliz... entonces ¿qué con esas palabras? ¿qué quería hablar con él de forma tan urgente y seria? Solo pensaba en lo peor, en el término de su relación con Takane, el termino de todas esas experiencias hermosas que vivió con ella... pero ya se le había hecho tarde pensando tanta cosa, por lo que se decidió a ir a la habitación de su novia a solucionar fuera cual fuera el problema.

* * *

><p>- Ya estoy aquí - Al momento de entrar, vio a la chica sentada en su cama, con los brazos cruzados sobre sus piernas, cabizbaja y notablemente encorvada hacia delante. Cuando entró el chico en la habitación, lo notó de inmediato, pero se demoró un poco en mirarlo. Cuando al fin lo hizo, Haruka se dio cuenta de la tristeza y la incertidumbre que reflejaba su mirada. Realmente no lo entendía. No entendía nada y necesitaba hacerlo en ese preciso momento.<p>

- Takane... ¿qué es lo que ocurre? ¿porqué estas así?

- ... - Ella se mantenía en silencio, sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara en ese instante.

Luego de unos segundos, un silencio incomodo inundó el ambiente. Haruka quería entender y ella no lo permitía. Pasado ya casi 1 minuto, un poco molesto por su actitud, habló:

- Oye... si no quieres hablar está bien, no puedo obligarte a hacerlo. Pero tú me pediste expresamente que viniera, por lo que creo que tienes algo que decirme... vamos, por favor dime lo que es - Automáticamente Takane se giró a verlo, le parecía extraño notarlo de ese modo, entre molesto y suplicante. Tenía que decirle, no era momento para acobardarse.

- Haruka - dijo parándose de la cama - Ven aquí por favor.

El chico obedeció, impaciente y a la vez asustado por lo que le diría. Frente a él estaba la chica con la que había compartido 1 año y medio de su vida como novios y mucho más como amigos, la chica gamer que solía tratarlo mal cuando se enfadaba con él por algo que hacía... la chica a la que tanto amaba. Y fue justamente por esto que no se pudo contener, lanzando todo lo que estaba imaginando en ese momento, con la esperanza de poder remediar el "problema" que él mismo había creado en su mente.

- Escucha... realmente no sé que pude haber hecho mal, pero si me lo dices créeme que intentaré que no se vuelva a repetir. Hemos pasado por cosas malas antes pero siempre las solucionamos, juntos, como una pareja... no quiero perderte Takane, de verdad que no quiero... - Haruka comenzó a sollozar sin darse cuenta, mientras pronunciaba sus palabras, haciendo que la chica abriera sus ojos llenos de impresión y confusión. No entendía ninguna palabra de lo que le decía y eso, en ese preciso momento, no le causó mucha gracia.

- Haruka ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?... ¿perderme? - Takane ya no estaba triste, si no que enojada. No entendía lo que Haruka le decía, de donde había sacado eso y cómo era posible que realmente lo pensara. Pero al momento de darse cuenta de cómo se estaba sintiendo, se compadeció de su novio, cambiando a una expresión más tranquila - Uuhh... mira, entiendo que estés confundido, ya que no he sido muy expresiva y te he tomado por sorpresa con esta situación, pero ¿realmente crees que quiero terminar contigo? no seas idiota - esto último lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pasando sus dedos por los ojos de Haruka, intentando quitar un par de lagrimas que le corrían - ... de hecho, tienes que saber que ahora te necesito más que nunca a mi lado...

Vuelta a su expresión de tristeza. Haruka ahora estaba mucho mas "tranquilo" al menos sabiendo que toda la estupidez que había inventado en su cabeza no era más que eso, una estupidez. ¿Pero cuál era entonces el problema?

- Lo siento... no debí haber hecho conjeturas en mi cabeza y realmente...- Pero no pudo terminar su frase, ya que en ese preciso momento sintió como Takane pasó sus brazos por su cintura y se hundió en su pecho, sin hacer ruido alguno. - ... Takane, te aseguro que sea lo que sea, te apoyaré incondicionalmente. Tu sabes que te amo y que no hay nadie más importante para mí en estos momentos.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Takane subió su mirada triste, pero ahora con un brillo especial, con esperanza dada por las palabras de su novio. Lo miró fijamente, balbuceando palabras incomprensibles, intentando articulas lo que quería decirle.

- Estoy... est... estoy em... - Se tomó unos segundos para relajarse, cerró los ojos bruscamente y los volvió a abrir, encontrándose nuevamente con la mirada de su amado - ¡Estoy embarazada!...

Al fin pudo hacerlo. Lo dijo. Ese era el gran "problema", esa era la gran sorpresa que le tenía a Haruka, ese era el gran secreto. Estaba embarazada, iba a tener un hijo precisamente con él, con su amado Haruka... pero la noticia había sido muy abrupta para el chico, quien quedó atónito por su magnitud. Luego de unos segundos reaccionó.

- ¿Emba...razada?

- Si, Haruka... vas a ser padre.

No lo podía creer, eso era después de todo, iba a ser... ¿padre? ¡padre! ¡iba a tener un hijo con Takane! Haruka seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos sin poder decir ni una sola palabra, pero esta vez fue diferente. Comenzó a reír... sí, a reír mirando hacia el vacío, primero una pequeña sonrisa para luego pasar a una carcajada, lo cual asustó un poco a la pequeña Takane, que no atinaba ni si quiera a soltarle la cintura.

- ¿¡Voy... a ser padre?! ¡no puedo creerlo! - De forma inmediata, Haruka abrazó de tal forma a Takane que la levantó del piso, dejándola a su merced en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- ¡Su-su-suéltame idiota! ¡Bájame en este instante!

Haruka había vuelto en sí, bajando a su novia a la altura del piso y dejando de reír como un loco. Al parecer Takane pensó que la noticia sería algo "tragico" o "malo" para Haruka, ya que ambos son jóvenes y no están aún preparados para tener hijos... pero no, al contrario, la noticia lo hizo enormemente feliz, felicidad que aún podía vérsele en el rostro.

- Haruka... sabes que esto es serio ¿verdad? tener un hijo es una responsabilidad enorme. Tal vez ni si quiera estamos listos aún para tener uno... después de todo... - Pero ahora ella no pudo terminar su sermón, debido a que Haruka la había llevado sutilmente hacia sí mismo, tomando su cabeza y dándole un tierno beso en los labios que duró por casi 1 minutos. Cuando al fin se separaron, el chico habló:

- Claro que sé que tener un hijo es una gran responsabilidad... pero eso no quita que lo vayamos a tener. Estoy increíblemente feliz de que la madre de mi hijo seas tú Takane, te amo y te cuidaré tanto como un buen novio y futuro padre puede llegar a hacerlo.

La mirada de Haruka mostraba seguridad y serenidad, lo que, sumado a sus palabras, hicieron que Takane rompiera en llanto, pero esta vez con una notoria sonrisa en su cara. Estaba feliz, iba a ser madre después de todo... pero el contárselo a Haruka y el no saber cómo reaccionaría no la habían dejado asimilar su felicidad. Ambos volvieron a besarse entremedio del llanto, para pasar luego a recostarse en la cama de la chica, sin romper el lazo creado por sus labios.

Luego de al menos 15 minutos en los que estuvieron en silencio, abrazados uno al otro, Takane se levantó, sacó su celular y comenzó a llamar a alguien.

- ¿A quién llamas? - preguntó el chico, el cual no alcanzó a recibir una respuesta, ya que contestaron el teléfono de inmediato.

- ¿Aló? ¿Danchou? ¡Hola! Sé que es un poco repentino mi llamado, pero necesito pedirte un favor... ¿Existirá la posibilidad de que mañana nos reunamos todos en la base? Haruka y yo tenemos algo muy importante que contarles - dicho esto, Takane miró a Haruka con una pequeña y tierna sonrisa, la cual fue de inmediato correspondida de igual manera por su compañero - ¿Si? ¡Genial! Entonces nos vemos...

* * *

><p><em>Bueno y aquí estamos, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, lo actualizaré en el momento que pueda (dándole prioridad a mi otro Fic que no puedo dejarlo botado :c) pero prometo que no será en mucho tiempo! Siempre son bienvenidos sus Review! y muchas gracias por el recibimiento que he tenido en el la pagina :3<em>

_P.D: En el próximo capitulo saldrá más de 1 pareja, pero recalcaré una de la que hace tiempo quería escribir... HibiMomo! (Hibiya de 14 años... si, Momo sigue siendo pedófila peeero no se vé tan mal xDD) Bueno eso! nos leemos pronto! :D_


	2. El día del gran anuncio

_Y aquí estamos! volvemos con el capitulo 2 de mi segundo LongFic :3 Lo prometido es deuda... HibiMomo damas y caballeros! :D Bueno, espero lo disfruten y dejen sus reviews con sus impresiones! :D_

**Aclaración: Kagerou Project ni ninguno de sus personajes me perteneces, son de propiedad de Jin**

* * *

><p>Ya era el día. Haruka y Takane iban de camino a la base, tomados de las manos y mentalizados para contarles la noticia a todos sus amigos del Dan. Iban increíblemente nerviosos, no sabían cómo decirles tamaña novedad... al menos cada uno tenía el apoyo del otro en ese instante.<p>

- ¡Aahh! ¡estoy nerviosa! ¿cómo crees que lo tomarán los chicos? - preguntó la chica tomándose la cabeza.

- Vamos no te preocupes, yo creo que son lo suficientemente maduros para entender algo de esta magnitud - dijo tranquilamente Haruka.

- ... ¿maduros? ¿Kano y Shintaro maduros? apuesto lo que quieras a que Kano se reirá sin parar, tirando bromas como un loco sobre... bueno, tú ya sabes - la cara de Takane se volvió roja, claramente por recordar "como" se hace un bebé - y Shintaro quizás que cosa pervertida se imaginará... no, por el lado de ellos dos no creo que tengamos buenos resultados.

- Jejeje tranquila, lo entenderán, te lo aseguro. Además, tu llamaste de inmediato a Kido para juntarlos a todos hoy, eres la que más quiere contarles.

- Claro que sí, después de todo son nuestros amigos... sería injusto que le contáramos a uno y luego los otros se fueran enterando.

- Bien dicho mi pequeña tsundere~ - dicho esto, Haruka abrazó a su novia, no muy fuerte para no causarle ningún daño.

- Ya basta Haruka, suéltame - dijo avergonzada, pero al momento en que el chico paso sus manos por su abdomen, se dio cuenta de por qué lo hizo, juntando sus manos con las de él y logrando sacar una pequeña y tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero la hora de la verdad había llegado. Allí estaban, frente a la puerta de la base. Era la primera vez que el camino se les había hecho tan corto al par de miembros.

- Aahhh... - suspiró la chica de coletas - creo que ya es hora.

- Todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro - en ese momento Haruka juntó sus labios con los de Takane, dándole un pequeño beso, mostrándole que estaban juntos en esto, beso el cual correspondió la chica de inmediato.

Se abrió la puerta. En el momento en que entraron vieron a sus amigos realizando diversas actividades, como era común en ellos cuando se juntaban todos. A pesar de eso fue un poco extraño, ya que después de todo hace un tiempo que no los veían a todos reunidos en la base. Shintaro y Ayano estaban sentados en el sofá viendo una película en la televisión, Kido, Kano y Mary estaban en la cocina, al parecer preparando un poco de té (mientras el rubio molestaba como siempre a la líder) y Momo, Hibiya y Seto jugaban cartas sentados en la mesa. Este último no fue a trabajar ese día justamente por la petición de que estuvieran todos reunidos para el anuncio, según lo que Kido le dijo esa mañana.

De inmediato vieron todas las miradas dirigirse hacia ellos, lo cual hizo que se pusieran más nerviosos de lo que ya estaban.

- Hola a todos, ya llegamos - Takane levantó un poco la mano en símbolo de saludo, bastante tímidamente.

- Así que por fin llegan - dijo Shintaro parándose del sofá.

- ¡Chicos! ¡reúnanse en la sala! - se escuchó gritar a Ayano bastante emocionada. Siempre era así, no tenía idea de nada pero aún así se entusiasmaba con las sorpresas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y terminaron reunidos alrededor de ellos, expectantes por lo que iban a decirles.

- Supongo que es algo importante, como que se van a casa ¿no?~ - Ahí estaba, la primera de las tantas bromas que Takane sabía que iban a salir esa tarde de la boca de Kano.

- En realidad Kano, es algo bastante serio y nos gustaría que lo tomaran con la seriedad que se merece ¿está bien? - Takane no podía creer que el que dijo esas palabras haya sido Haruka, era raro verlo de ese modo tan... maduro.

- Kukuku~ está bien ¡pero láncenlo de una vez y dejen de tenernos en suspenso!

Era cierto, todos estaban concentrados en ellos esperando sus palabras. Takane miró a Haruka, el cual correspondió su mirada, dándose cuenta de lo que se trataba: no habían dejado claro quién de los dos daría la noticia. Después de unos segundos el chico le sonrió levemente, miró hacia donde estaban sus amigos y se dispuso a hablar.

- Takane y yo... - se tomó unos segundos para seguir - ... vamos a ser padres.

Silencio. Todos y cada uno de los chicos quedó perplejo, sin poder decir ni una sola palabra... hasta que después de casi un minutos sin sonido alguno, una voz se alzó por sobre las demás.

- ¿Pa-pa-padres?... eso quiere decir que... - era Momo que no podía creer lo que pasaba.

- Si Momo-chan, que estoy embarazada.

-... Kyaaaa! ¡qué maravilla! - la idol había sacado toda la emoción que podía haber mostrado, levantando los brazos y acercándose a la pareja - ¡Felicitaciones chicos!

- No puedo creerlo ¿es cierto? - dijo Kido aún muy sorprendida.

- ¡Wow! ¡realmente felicidades pequeños tortolos!~ - el rubio, al igual que Momo, se acercó a la pareja, primero abrazando a Haruka y seguidamente a Takane con una gran sonrisa que se veía increíblemente... ¿sincera?

_¿Kano está feliz por nosotros? _- pensó la chica - _¿y las bromas pesadas? ¿realmente no habrá ninguna? - _pero no, efectivamente el chico gato estaba feliz, dando abrazo tras abrazo a la linda pareja. Kido, automáticamente al igual que Takane, se dio cuenta que esta situación no era normal... pero la enterneció ver que su novio tuviera esos "sentimientos paternales" ocultos que ni ella conocía. Si, su novio. El par se había vuelto una pareja hace no más de 3 semanas, formalizando al fin lo que todos en la base ya sabían desde hace bastante tiempo.

- ¿Padres? ¿cómo es eso posible? - preguntó Mary con su inocencia de siempre.

- Mira Mary - Seto se agachó a la altura de la medusa para hablarle más de cerca - que vayan a ser padre significa que Takane-chan está embarazada, que va a tener un bebé dentro de poco.

- ¿Un bebé? y... ¿donde lo tiene?

- Bueno, lo tiene en... en su... - Seto no sabía que decir, ahora que se ponía a pensarlo jamás le habían contado cómo nacían los bebes a la albina, por tanto tampoco el "proceso" que hay que llevar a cabo... en definitiva, Mary no sabía nada sobre el sexo.

- Mira, creo que ya es tiempo de que te cuente sobre estas cosas, pero tendrá que ser después ¿sí?

- Mmmm... bueno, está bien - dijo la pequeña, inflando un poco sus mejillas.

- ¡Haruka! esta te la tenías escondida, no puedo creer que sea cierto - Shintaro se unió a las felicitaciones, mientras que Ayano abrazaba y asfixiaba a Takane con la emoción que sentía.

Momo había vuelto a su lugar original, al lado de Hibiya, tomándolo sutilmente de la mano, avergonzándose un poco al hacerlo. El ex shota también felicitó a sus amigos, pero a su manera, de forma más seria y recatada. Seguía siendo el mismo chico tsundere de hace 2 años, a diferencia que ahora ya no era un niño, la pubertad había atacado y ahora contaba con mayor estatura (un poco más alto que Kano, lo cual le molestaba mucho a este ultimo), una espalda más ancha y una voz un poco mas varonil, lo cual a Momo le bastó para dejar de sentirse culpable y empezar a llevar una relación sentimental aún no oficial con él.

- Wow... te imaginas. Tener un bebé debe ser una gran responsabilidad... pero también debe ser una experiencia hermosa - dijo Momo, aún aferrándose a la mano del chico, un poco sonrojada y mirando levemente hacia el piso intentando esconderlo.

- Bueno, tu ya estás en edad de querer tener uno ¿no abuela? deberías pensarlo lo antes posible, si no ya no podrás - dijo Hibiya, intentando molestar a la idol.

- Entonces... ¿te gustaría? - esa respuesta no se la esperaba, creyó que lo golpearía por decirle abuela, como siempre lo hacía, pero no sabía que decirle después de eso.

- N-no seas idiota, no tendré un hijo contigo solo porque a esos dos les dio con ser padres - dijo Hibiya, un poco molesto, mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo y no mirar los ojos penetrantes de la chica.

- Esta bien, si quieres no lo tengamos... pero qué te parece sí... ¿intentamos "hacer" u-uno? - ¿¡qué era eso!? ¿Momo le estaba haciendo una propuesta subida de tono en ese momento? Hibiya abrió sus ojos como platos, aún mirando hacia la nada, con su rostro explotando en calor.

- C-creo que lo pervertido es de familia, se nota que eres hermana de Shintaro.

- Jeje, tal vez si, tal vez no... quien sabe... pero no me has dado un respuesta.

- Aahh... - suspiró el joven - bueno... no es como que me niegue a la posibilidad - dijo el chico, aún sonrojado y rascándose nerviosamente la mejilla. En ese momento sintió como Momo se engarfiaba en su brazo y se hundía en su costado. Hibiya se enterneció un poco y le correspondió con un pequeño abrazo, el cual no duró mucho - ya abuela, suéltame, si no es para tanto.

- T-te quiero Hibiya.

- ... y y-yo a ti Momo.

- ¡Entonces! - se escuchó gritar a Ayano - supongo que esto hay que celebrarlo ¿no? - miró directamente a la líder del Dan, esperando la aprobación de su anuncio.

- Bueno, creo que no hay de otra - dijo Kido sonriendo - aprovecharemos que todos estamos aquí, incluyendo a Seto que hizo el esfuerzo de no ir a trabajar hoy y organizaremos una pequeña fiesta en conmemoración a la gran noticia de nuestros amigos - Todos se emocionaron y comenzaron a moverse, viendo qué había que comprar y quien compraría que cosa y todas esas actividades que había que preparar. Automáticamente Haruka vio a su novia al lado de ella y la notó un poco emocionada, con sus ojos un poco cristalino.

- Vez Takane, tenemos muy buenos amigos - dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

- Si... realmente los mejores del mundo.

* * *

><p><em>Y? muy malo? bueno? mejor me dedico a vender fruta en un puesto? díganmelo, no tengan miedo :3<em>

_Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!_


	3. La fiesta

_Y tenemos nuevo capitulo! He andado bastante inspirado estos días (tengo dos proyectos más en borrador, un One-shot y un Long-fic) y no podía dejar tirado mi segundo Long-Fic HaruTaka FTW que lo quiero tanto *-*_

_Gracias a todos por sus Reviews :D de verdad muchisimas gracias! y a los que solo lo leen y no escriben también, muchas muchas gracias :3_

_Bueno, sin mas preámbulo los dejo con el 3° capitulo... que me quedó exageradamente largo jejeje_

**Aclaración: Los personajes de Kagerou Project no me pertenecen y jamás tendré el dinero para tenerlos, por tanto siguen siendo propiedad de Jin-Sama.**

* * *

><p>- <em>Ustedes no hagan nada, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo<em> - Esas fueron las palabras de la líder a Haruka y Takane. Eran los festejados, no iba a dejar que hicieran ni el más mínimo esfuerzo en todo lo que restaba del día.

Producto de esto los futuros padres se fueron a la habitación de la peliverde a descansar y estar un rato juntos, lo cual a Takane no le pareció nada mal, ya que se sentía agotada. No sabía exactamente por qué... no había hecho nada más que contarle a sus amigos sobre su embarazo, pero sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Estaba tan nerviosa que al relajarse le vino un cansancio impresionante.

- Te vez cansada Takane, deberías dormir un momento - dijo Haruka, con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Tu también te vez cansado... recostémonos juntos, de todos modos Kido dijo que no nos preocupáramos por nada - dijo Takane con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos se tiraron a la cama y se quedaron automáticamente dormidos, no sin antes fundirse en un tierno abrazo. Estaban realmente felices de que sus amigos hicieran todos esos esfuerzo por ellos.

Afuera todos corrían de un lado a otro. Seto y Mary habían ido a comprar cosas para adornar la base como correspondía, Kido y Ayano preparaban la comida que se servirían todos, mientras que Kano y Shintaro adornaban con un poco de guirnaldas que tenían guardadas, quien sabe de qué otra celebración anterior. Los únicos que no trabajaban eran Momo e Hibiya, que se sentaron en el sofá a conversar un tema que tenía un poco inquita a la chica.

- Vamos abuela, no tenemos todo el día - dijo Hibiya un poco molesto, ya que la pelinaranja lo había arrastrado a conversar y esta no le decía nada.

- Bueno... en realidad es... s-sobre el tema que hablamos a-antes - dijo Momo un poco sonrojada y mirando hacia el suelo.

- ¿Q-que tema? - dijo el chico intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

- Vamos ¡no te hagas el idiota!... sabes a lo que me refiero... - La idol estaba increíblemente nerviosa y su "novio" no la ayudaba mucho a calmarse.

- Está bien, está bien lo siento... pero ¿qué quieres saber de eso? - A Hibiya también se le había hecho un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Cuando te dije que quería... bueno ya sabes... "hacer" u-un bebé... yo hablaba bastante en serio. Lo que quiero saber es si tu respuesta también lo fue - Momo ya no lo pudo contener, su sonrojo se volvió totalmente evidente, pero esta vez miró directamente a los ojos del castaño, indicando la seriedad del tema.

- C-claro que hablaba en serio... ¿tú crees que bromearía con algo así?... insisto que no tendré un hijo contigo aún, somos demasiado jóvenes para eso y sería irresponsable de nuestra parte... pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos... este, bueno... t-tener... s-s-se - De pronto no pudo decir nada más, fue interrumpido por Momo de la manera más tierna que podría pedir; con un beso. Un tierno beso que lo hizo olvidarse de todo por los pocos segundos que duró.

- No te esfuerces Hibiya, ahora entiendo que hablabas en serio - dijo Momo, terminando el beso que le había dado - Pero antes de hacer nada, no podemos seguir así en la "clandestinidad". Así que ¿qué dices? ... ¿Q-Quieres ser mi n-novio?

- ... espera, espera... ¡¿no debería ser yo el que diga eso primero?! - dijo el ex-shota bastante irritado por la confesión de su compañera.

- Hay vamos, ¿quieres o no? si esperaba a que hiciéramos lo nuestro oficial por parte tuya jamás habría pasado. Tu sabes mejor que nadie cuanto tiempo intenté tener algo contigo pero tu personalidad "tsundere" siempre atacaba. Ahora se directo, es un sí o un no - Momo ahora se veía decidida, quería una respuesta inmediata o juraba que lo golpearía en ese preciso instante.

- Tendría que ser un verdadero tonto para decir que no abuela - dijo Hibiya con una expresión indiferente.

- Ahhh... creo que tomaré eso como un sí, es lo mejor que te podré sacar - dijo la pelinaranja derrotada. De pronto la puerta de la base se abrió y dio paso a la entrada de los 2 encargados de las compras - Mira, Seto y Mary volvieron. Vamos a ayudar a adornar la base.

- Está bien, está bien - dijo el chico parándose del sofá con las manos en sus bolsillos.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Takane... hey Takane, ¡despierta!

- Mmmm... ¿q-que? - La chica de coletas abrió sus ojos y vio a la líder del Dan frente a ella.

- Vamos despierta, está todo listo ahí fuera... e intenta despertar a Haruka por favor, yo desde que era Konoha no lo he podido despertar jamás así que no lo volveré a intentar - dijo Kido un poco molesta, recordando las situaciones vividas en el pasado.

- Oh, está bien - dijo una aún somnolienta Takane. En el momento en que la peliverde abandonó la habitación y con el seño fruncido por el sueño que aún tenía, miró hacia el lado y encontró al dormido Haruka junto a ella. Ya sabía cómo despertarlo así que no sería difícil; lo destapó completamente, se puso en posición y, con todas sus fuerzas, lo pateó lejos de la cama, directo al suelo.

- ¡Q-QUE! ... oh, buenos días Takane - dijo el afectado desde el suelo, con una expresión de felicidad digna de él mismo.

- Vamos levántate, está todo listo.

Luego de unos momentos salieron de la habitación Takane junto con su novio, al cual regañaba por haberse demorado tanto en salir.

- ¡FELICIDADES! -

Cuando se dieron cuenta estaban todos sus amigos en frente de ellos, vestidos como siempre pero llenos de artículos de fiesta.

"_Muy ruidosos artículos de fiesta" _pensó la ex-virus.

De todos modos ambos se miraron y se les formó una sonrisa de forma inmediata, producto de lo conmovidos que estaban en ese momento por todos los esfuerzos del Dan... pero lamentablemente Haruka, rompiendo todo el ambiente creado entre ellos dos, se había percatado de algo.

- ¡COMIDA! - y corrió hacia una de las mesas a comer como un demente.

Y así comenzó todo. Empezaron a conversar por unos momentos de forma agradable, pero después de unos minutos cada cual se fue por su lado, haciendo pequeños grupos y socializando entre ellos.

**++ AYANO Y TAKANE ++**

- ¡Takane! juro que aún no puedo creer que serás mamá - dijo Ayano muy emocionada, abrazando a su amiga mientras esta tomaba una soda - Tienes que comenzar a cuidarte, a comer y a dormir apropiadamente.

- Si, si, lo sé... y créeme que no me hace muy feliz saberlo - dijo Takane con una expresión aburrida.

- Oh vamos, no seas así, ¡esta es una experiencia hermosa y debes aprovecharla! - dijo Ayano.

- Hey tranquila... casi es como que fueras tú la que quisieras tener un bebé - dijo la gamer, mirando a su amiga de forma inquisidora.

- ¿Q-q-que? ¡N-no bromees con eso! - respondió nerviosa Ayano.

- Y hablando de eso... ¿cómo va tu relación con el virgen? - dijo la chica de coletas, tomando de su soda.

- ... b-bueno... - tartamudeó su amiga ante la pregunta, mirando hacia el suelo.

- ¿Mm? ¿qué ocurre? ¿algo va mal? - preguntó intrigada Takane.

- N-no no es eso... es que, bueno... solo digamos que... ya no puedes llamarlo de ese modo - dijo la fundadora del Dan, con la cara roja como un tomate y aún mirando al suelo, intentando disimularlo.

- ... ¡Q-QUE! P-p-pero... ¡Ayano! - dijo exaltada la ex virus.

- Hay vamos, si no es para tanto, somos novios desde hace un tiempo... ¡y tu estas embarazada! no tienes derecho a decirme nada - dijo Ayano, haciendo una expresión de indignación ante la respuesta de su amiga.

- Oye, sé que no puedo decirte nada... solo quiero asegurarme de que te estás cuidando. No es que no esté feliz de tener a mi bebé, pero de todos modos es una gran responsabilidad para personas jóvenes como nosotros y no quiero que se te compliquen las cosas a ti.

- Lo sé Takane y muchas gracias por preocuparte - dijo Ayano, mirando de lado y con una gran sonrisa a su amiga

- ... ¡Maldición! ya no podré llamar virgen a Shintaro... será un poco incomodo sabiendo lo que sé - dijo Takane, enojada por no poder molestar en ese sentido nunca más al ex Hikikomori.

- Jejeje no, lo siento... ya no podrás hacerlo más.

**++ SETO Y MARY ++**

- Setooooo - Mary estaba engarfiada al brazo de este - aún no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando - dijo la pequeña, haciendo un pequeño y tierno puchero.

- Jeje pero si ya lo sabes. Takane y Haruka serán padres, por eso estamos haciéndoles una fiesta de felicitaciones - dijo Seto, con una gran sonrisa e intentando desviar el tema de fondo.

- Siii ¡eso lo sé!, pero antes me habías dicho que me explicarías sobre "estas cosas" y ya esperé suficiente - Mary estaba muy molesta, seguía con su puchero pero ahora Seto no podía escapar. Tenía que hacerse responsable.

- Aahhh... está bien Mary, tu ganas. Te contaré sobre estas cosas... pero tendrá que ser en tu habitación, porque aquí es un poco... bueno, embarazoso - dijo el chico rana, rascándose con nerviosismo su mejilla.

- ¡Yei! entonces vamos - dijo la pequeña medusa, emocionada porque Seto le explicaría lo de los "embarazos".

Mary corrió hacia la habitación, entró y se recostó en la cama, justo como se pone cuando quiere que Seto le cuente un cuento antes de dormir. El pelinegro se puso en el umbral de la puerta, miró hacia adentro, justo donde estaba su pequeña Mary recostada con su gran sonrisa... y dio un gran suspiro para comenzar con su labor.

_Bueno, sabía que este momento llegaría... espero no destruir su inocencia de forma muy abrupta_.

**++ KANO Y KIDO ++**

Un poco más alejados, cerca de la cocina, estaba Kido sentada, tomando una cerveza, junto con Kano.

- Tsubomi-chan~ no vayas a emborracharte, sabes cómo te pones cuando lo haces~ - dijo Kano con tono burlón.

- Primero que todo, nunca me he emborrachado, no seas idiota... y segundo no me digas así, sabes que lo detesto- dijo la peliverde tomando otro sorbo de la lata.

- Bueno bueno, eres una aguafiestas Kido~ - dijo el ojos de gato, intentando robarle la cerveza a su novia.

- ¡Hey! es mía, no la toques. Bueno, como sea, tenía una pregunta que hacerte. - dijo la líder mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Pregunta? ¡soy todo oídos! - dijo Kano con curiosidad.

- Cuando supimos que estos dos serían padres... yo, al igual que la mayoría de los chicos, creíamos que bromearías con el tema a más no poder... pero fue totalmente distinto - Kano comenzó a ponerse nervioso, sabía a donde quería llegar la chica y no le gustaba - así que dime ¿por qué reaccionaste así?

- ¡Oye, ni yo soy tan desalmado para jugar con algo como eso!~ Es solo que simplemente pensé que no sería correcto hacer bromas - respondió el chico gatuno, con su máscara puesta para no levantar sospechas.

- Vamos, no te creo nada... ¿tú pensando que algo no es correcto? eso me huele a tus típicas mentiras y te conozco bien como para darme cuenta de eso - dijo Kido algo molesta - quiero que me digas la verdad, por al menos una vez en tu vida.

Kano se dio cuenta de que los ojos penetrantes de su novia decían la verdad, quería una respuesta sincera o, peor que golpearlo, se enfadaría con él.

- Ok, digamos que... tengo un pequeño sentimiento paternal que ni yo sabía que existía - mencionó Kano, un poco nervioso y en voz baja.

- Vaya, hay que admitir que para ti eso es un poco tierno - dijo Kido, intentando molestar de alguna manera a su novio, con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

- Kukuku~ ¿y que te parece si entonces tenemos uno Tsubomi-chan? - dijo el chico, acercándose de forma abrupta a la cara de la líder, con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro, que hizo que automáticamente la chica abriera sus ojos de par en par y se ruborizara completamente.

- Q-Que estás diciendo idiota, yo... n-no... bueno, y-yo - Kido quería golpearlo, pero no podía. No sabía por qué, solo que le parecía que, tras esa insinuación descarada que le hacía Kano, existía una verdadera intención.

De pronto y sin darse cuenta, ambos estaban dándose un apasionado beso. Kido intentó soltarse pero fue inútil, no porque Kano no la dejara, si no porque ella no quería realmente terminar el beso. Al fin, pasados unos segundos, logró reaccionar y separar sus labios de los de su novio.

- ¡Imbécil! - grito Kido, junto con la patada más fuerte que le había dado a Kano en el último tiempo, la cual lo dejó tirado en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

Terminada toda la escena de amor sadomasoquista entre Kano y Kido, esta ultima escuchó que Takane la llamaba, por lo que fue a ver qué es lo que quería.

- Kido, necesito que reúnas a todos un momento - dijo la chica gamer.

Y así lo hizo, Momo e Hibiya estaban sentados en la mesa discutiendo como siempre, por lo que fueron de inmediato cuando los llamó la líder. Kano se paró del suelo, aún con el dolor de la patada de su novia y Shintaro y Ayano ya se encontraba en el lugar, junto con Haruka, el cual se posicionó a un lado de Takane. Los únicos que faltaban eran Seto y Mary, que justo en ese preciso momento salieron de la habitación de la albina, ambos increíblemente rojos y nerviosos, casi como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

- ¿Y a esos dos que les pasó? - preguntó Momo curiosa.

- Quien sabe... - respondió Hibiya.

Ya todos reunidos, algunos con sus sodas en la mano, otros con una cerveza, Takane comenzó a hablar.

- Chicos... ustedes saben que no soy muy sentimental que digamos pero...

- ¿Muy? No eres NADA sentimental - interrumpió Shintaro.

- Cállate maldito vir... i-idiota - dijo enojada Takane.

- Oye, ¿por qué no me dijo virgen? - preguntó extrañado el mencionado.

- ¡B-bueno! ¡por favor sigue querida amiga! - interrumpió automáticamente Ayano, dándole un codazo por debajo al ex HikkiNEET.

- Bueno, como iba diciendo antes de esa absurda interrupción... no soy muy buena con los sentimientos, Haruka lo sabe mejor que nadie jeje... pero no puedo dejar de decirles que estoy increíblemente feliz de tenerlos como amigos. Sé que toda esta etapa de nuestra vida será un cambio muy drástico, en el que pueden pasar miles de cosas... pero me alegra saber que puedo contar con ustedes cuando lo necesite. Muchas gracias por todo chicos, jamás olvidaremos esto - Takane no pudo contener una lagrima, la cual rodó por su mejilla y conmovió a todos los presentes.

- Gracias a ustedes dos por confiar en nosotros y en darnos la oportunidad de poder estar con ustedes, Takane - habló Seto a nombre del Mekakushi Dan - Como bien dijiste, estaremos aquí para lo que necesiten y no vacilaremos en ayudarlos con cualquier cosa.

- Haruka, tú lo sabes. Eres y siempre vas a ser mi mejor amigo - dijo Shintaro - y podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea... al igual que tú pequeña tsundere. A pesar de siempre pelear entre nosotros, también te considero como mi mejor amiga.

- ¡EJEM!

- Claro claro, obviamente después de ti Ayano.

Todos se rieron al unísono por la reacción de ambos. Lo cierto es que Takane y Haruka estaban totalmente conmovidos por la situación que estaban viviendo, con lo cual el chico también comenzó a sollozar de alegría tal como su novia lo estaba haciendo.

_Siempre que tengamos problemas, ellos estarán allí. Siempre que los necesitemos, ellos estarán allí... con ellos junto a nosotros este, sin ninguna duda, será el inicio de una gran etapa._

* * *

><p><em>Y eso es todo! gracias por leerlo completo... porque si, este me quedó mucho mas largo que los anteriores, porque... ES UNA FIESTA QUE IMPORTA! :D jejeje recuerden, sus reviews son muuuy bien recibidos y me hacen muy feliz :D<em>

_Nos vemos en le próximo capitulo y gracias otra vez! :3_


End file.
